Asgards assassin
by cerberus666
Summary: Lucy, an assassin, lives with her father and her brother. When she meets Thor in a lagoon, she doesn't realise that this accidental encounter would change her life. One of her most important assassinations makes her meet face to face with Thor again. What will she do? Thor/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel character.**_

**Thor's P.O.V**

It was a normal day in Asgard hot and sunny. Since me and Loki had a day to relax because of all our training we decided to go to the waterfall in the country. We brought Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral with us.

It was a small waterfall that descended into a lagoon. The lagoon was surrounded by flowers and trees, it was the perfect place to relax.

I was the first to jump off the top into the lagoon. The others soon followed except Loki who was about to jump when a girl around about my age accidentally pushed him off when she jumped. They both landed in the water with a massive splash.

"What the hell"

"Sorry Loki I did not see you", the girl replied in a chilled tone. The had blonde hair and greeny blue eyes. She was well tanned and had perfect skin.

"Who are you anyway?", I asked

"Avril"

"Well its nice to meet you", I said. It felt like I had seen her before but I couldn't think of where.

"We have to go", yelled a voice coming from a man who was walking out of the trees.

"Ugh coming brother", Avril said as she followed him.

When she was gone I asked "Have you seen here before because I think I have"

"You probably just saw her in town", was Loki's response.

"Or Maybe the chick was an assassin", Fandral joked. We all laughed along.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

After my brother Josh collected me from the lagoon I'd been sent to my dad's office, he was head assassin at the creed. My farther name is Paul he is 6 foot 2 and has short black hair. He is very strong and had a six-pack. I had no mum since she was killed in an attack when I was Fithteen.

"What were you doing with the princes", my farther asked as soon as the door closed.

"I went for a swim in the lagoon and accidentally knocked Loki in we talked for about a minute before Josh collected me"

"What did you tell them"

I sighed "That my name was Avril", when ever I am with my farther I feel like he's disappointed in me for no reason like I will never live up to his exceptions and that no matter what I do josh will always be praised and I will be forgotten. I always feel that even when Josh tells me he loves me.

"Good anything else"

"No", he looked disappointed that I didn't make a background story.

I was going to speak when he cut me off " I got an assassination for you. You are to hunt down and kill Meski Limesly okay", he paused for a second "This will be a public assassination", I just nodded and left.

**5 Hours later**

I saw my target. I was wearing the tradition assassin Armour (assassins creed Armour 3) with a hood, if I kept my head down you would not be able to see my face, a layered tunic (couldn't describe it) and leggings with a belt thing.

When my target entered the market I walked up behind him and put my hidden blade through his throat the I stepped into the crowd of the busy market. Soon there was a gathering around his body. I walked through the crowd to get out of the square when a guard spotted me so I ran with ten guards on my tail.

_**Thor's** **P**_._**O**_._**V**_

It was training lesson but halfway through me, Loki, Hogun, Sif, Volstagg and Fandral got in a big fight and instructor went to get farther to break it up. But as soon as he left we bolted into the woods. After we all hid we waited for farther to find us.

I was starting to think we got away with it when I'm picked up by the back my collar. I looked around and saw that Sif and the warriors three had already been caught.

Farther put me down just in time to be knocked over by a person breathing heavily and ten guards.

"My king we have beem chasing this assassin for an hour", one of the guards said coughing. I looked at the person on the ground less than a meter away from me. They were in the assassin uniform. I quickly got up and ran to my friends.

The assassin got up with their head down, the air was so tense you could cut it with a sword. They looked around. Then they were suddenly behind me, they must have used magic, in a blink and you miss it moment my arm was pulled sharply behind my back. I yelled in pain.

"Put him down now", my farther was still angry from having to find me.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him if you don't try anything", the assassin said I knew that voice from somewhere but I don't know where.

She teleported us to a different area in the forest. She let me go and started walking. I tried to jump her but she got my arm and twisted it behind my back again.

"Okay I give", I said through clenched teeth.

"Good now go away", I remembered the voice.

"Avril what are you doing"

"I thought you would never remember and my name is not Avril"

"Then what is your name?"

"Why would I tell you", she spat with venom in her voice. Then she just teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thor's P.O.V**_

It toke a while to find the others they all looked pale and glad to see me.

"Thor what happened where is the assassin", My farther Said as soon as he saw me.

"She let me go after we teleported"

"You didn't try to stop her"

"I did but I failed"

"We must go back to the castle and put every guard on high alert"

As soon as we got back the bell rang telling the kingdom that they need to go home or else.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

While I was walking back to base the bell sounded. So like everyone else I ran back.

"What toke you so long the bell rang five minutes ago",There it was no praise that I got the job done, only my faults were pointed out.

"I was on the other side of the city I was too tired to run all the way back", I hissed back at him.

"Don't use that tone on me, go to your room and fill out the report"

And so I grabbed the report and ran upstairs.

_**10 Years later**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

It was the most important mission of my life I had to infiltrate the palace as a new servant and kill a council member.

As soon as I stepped into the castle I was escorted to my room. And shown what rooms I would be cleaning. It was only some warriors rooms I had to work hard to get up to the council or royals.

When I was on my way to my first cleaning job I saw Thor, Loki and his friends. "Hey look its the new maid", Sif whispered.

I just kept walking and soon found my way to the room. All the maids gets the key to their people's rooms. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there.

"Come in", a voice from inside yelled so I opened the door.

"Hello I'm here to clean your room I can come back later if you like", I said when I saw the man still in bed. He had short brown hair, a six-pack and brown eyes.

"No it's fine I will be out in a minute", He mumbled and went into the bath room. I sat on the bed and waited.

"Okay now you know the rules but you should know that the swords and combat equipment go into the biggest cupboard and please keep out of those draws if you don't know where to place things just put them on the desk okay"

"Sure", then he leaved

I worked quickly wanting to finish the day in time for lunch. All through the work it felt like someone was watching me so I just worked extra quick following the rules of the warrior once it was all done I packed my stuff stepped outside and locked the door.

"You passed", Loki said standing in front of me. His black hair was longer than the last time I saw him and he was taller.

"Excuse me?" I asked not knowing what he ment.

"Its a thing me and my brother do I turn invisible and watch the maid work to see if they are a thief but you just proved you're not", he said smiling at my stunned face.

"Well that's just creepy"

Soon my day was done I finished half an hour before lunch so I had a shower and sat in front of the fire-place in my room. On my way to lunch I heard Loki saying to Thor that I passed the test. Overall it was better than being an assassin and was way more relaxing.

_**Thor's**_** P.O.V**

The new maid came today I heard she was experienced in cleaning but me and Loki still wanted to see if she was a thief. She isn't I'm glad because she is gorgeous light blonde hair, sparkling greeny-blue eyes and perfect skin no spots or anything. Maids have lunch and dinner an hour later than warriors and people like that. But I can still have breakfast with her because you can have breakfast anytime before nine. So that was my plan to get her at breakfast not with Loki though because she called him creepy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thor's P.O.V**_

I didn't know were the new girl got up so I got up earlier than usually. When I got to the kitchens she wasn't there so I got the chiefs 'special' porridge which takes me an hour to eat. Every time I toke a bite I cringed. I was going to throw up when she entered and ordered the porridge.

"Trust me you don't want that", I toke my chance.

"You ordered it", she said slyly.

"I'm waiting for my brother", she raised an eyebrow at my response "It takes me an hour to eat it"

But it was too late the chief handed her the food and me a dirty looking straight after she toke a bite she almost threw up.

"It takes a while to get used to"

"I noticed"

"Can I have two yogurts please", She said to the chief. Once she got them she poured them into the porridge and began to eat again.

"That's what I did when I had my first one", I was about to say something else but then my brother came in.

"Thor why so early", He looked surprised to see me.

"I was waiting for you I thought we could have an adventure", I said making an alibi.

"Really", He's already unconvinced.

"Yeah I wanted to see if we can go hunting", I said quickly. Loki smiled at my failed lie.

"Come on then let's go", He said helping me out. So I got up.

"By the way what's your name new girl", Loki asked before I had the chance.

"Lucia", she replied finishing her breakfast.

_**Lucy's**_** P.O.V**

When they asked me what my name was I had to quickly remember my cover story. I am a maid called Lucia Mephey (because its close to Lucy Mercury) who has lived in Asgard all my life and my mum was a maid and so I followed in her foot steps.

When I finished my cleaning duties I was told to go and get some wild flowers and herbs in the forest and that I should take a dagger in case I am attacked by bandits or wolves, stuff like that.

I got on the horse that was meant for maids and rode into the forest looking for items.

Soon I was in a clearing. It was big, bigger than a normal clearing should be. I looked around and saw a bilgesnipe staring at me and it was the biggest on I had ever seen. Don't get me wrong I have hunted and killed bilgesnipe before but this one was too big to deal with just a dagger. I was to busy focusing on the bilgesnipe to notice the sound of other horse but i did notice the hand on my shoulder…

_**Thor's P.O.V**_

When we left the kitchen we went to find Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg.

"Guys were going hunting do you want to come?", I asked as soon as I saw them.

"Hello to you to Thor", Sif glared at me.

"Hello Sif", Loki sent he a fake smile.

"Hunting sounds good can we pack a picnic", Volstagg replied to my previous question.

"Yes Volstagg, are the rest of you in", they nodded in response.

After we got in our battle gear and equipped our weapons we got the picnic and went to the stables. When we got there we saw that the maids horse was gone. We we got our horses sorted we jumped on and headed for the forest.

The first deer we saw was killed by one of Loki's throwing knives and the other five were killed with swords and axes. We were about to go back when Loki caught a bilgesnipe track. We also found horse tracks.

We followed the tracks to a clearing and saw Lucia on a horse a few feet away. We walked over to her but she was to focused on the bilgesnipe to notice us. When we got close we stopped out steeds. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was.

"What are you doing here", I whispered trying not to alarm the bilgesnipe.

"I was sent to collect flowers and herbs the same ones by the bilgesnipe", I looked at its feet and saw different sorts of herbs and flowers.

"We will kill it", I said as i got of my horse the others followed.

"Do you have a weapon", Sif asked her.

"I got a dagger", She replied pulling it out. It looked quite sharp enough to puncher the skin but not sharp enough to cut through bones.

"We will get it but if it gets close stab it", Fandral said.

"What else would I do hug it", She joked.

Me, Loki, Sif and the warriors three circled it. Then we charged at it I managed to stab it in shoulder before it kicked me in the gut. Loki threw his knives at its open wound. Then it bolted towards Lucia. I ran after it but the blow to the gut made me double over in pain. When it got close enough to Lucia she stabbed it in the head. When it fell over dead we stared at her.

"What it was going to kill me", She stared at our priceless faces "I wasn't going to die"

"Fair enough", Sif grumbled since she didn't even land a hit.

Me and Lucia tied the dead bilgesnipe together while the others set out the picnic. Lucia collected the flowers and herbs and put them in her half way filled basket.

"We're having a picnic want to join us", She looked at her watch to check the time them looked up again.

"I got an hour before I have to go back so why not", She smiled.

We all ate the picnic telling jokes and stores until eventually we used our Asgardian dish washer (Volstagg) to clear the plates and left over food.

Overall It was the perfect day I even noticed how tall Lucia is (5'7).


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

My first few months of my new job was great I got to know Thor and Loki really well and I'm starting to think Thor has a crush on me but that's just my imagination. Every day off I have to go back to the creed and fill in a report of what has happened since my last one. Which normally nothing except on my second month Fandrall started hitting on me so I slapped him, apparently I was the one hundred maid to hit him.

It was a normal sunny day when I went to breakfast but when I walked into the kitchen the walls started shaking and the bell rang. We were under attack. I ran to my room and put on my assassins uniform. I made sure no one was out side before I ran to the danger. When there is an attack on Asgard assassins are allowed to come out and help so I was one of twenty assassins.

I saw we were under attack by fire demons but as soon as I killed one me and Loki were hit into the wall. We got up and started fighting again but I noticed that Loki was already sweating from the intense heat before anyone else. He must have just come out of training. I heard something about the weapons vault. So I ran down there to find Thor, Odin and the destroyer waiting for something.

"Assassin if you are to do any good join this side", Odin boomed from across the hall so I walked over to the with my head down "Protect the eternal fire with Thor", He ordered us.

So we stood there waiting for what ever was to come. I looked around the vault and saw the treasures that I was told about. Loki walked casually into the room and stood beside Thor. There was a big boom. As the room filled with smoke and the heat got more intense.

As the smoke-filled my lungs I found it hard to breath.

"Well allfarther I told you we would meet again", Came a loud voice so I forced myself to think. Soon it came to me it was Surtur the leader of the fire demons.

"Go now before further blood loss", Odin boomed back. I knew I should be careful not to get seriously injured because I don't want my cover blown.

Hundreds of fire demons filled the room.

The fight started swords flying everywhere. I was using my hidden blades spraying acid at them (a new upgrade), I was shooting the faraway ones and stabbing the close ones.

Thor was doing fine and so was Loki. Loki was using his throwing knives while Thor was using a sword.

I was fighting my way through a dozen fire demons when a sword impaled me through the chest an I fell to the ground. I knew I shouldn't bother putting pressure on it because the wound was on both sides. I saw Thor shout something to Loki before I blacked out.

_**Loki's**_** P.O.V**

"Loki take the assassin to the healing room and on the get some back up", Thor shouted at me. I looked around and saw the assassin on the floor bleeding out and unconscious, so I ran over to her and picked her up. I teleported to the overflowing healing room to see five other assassins, all of them still had their hoods on or was pulling them over their faces. I put her down on an empty table and called over a healer.

"She needs immediate medical attention", I said to Marie a healer, she looked at the female assassin and signed. She toke out a healing stone and crumbled it over the wound. When the healer walked away I toke a bit of the hood and carefully started to lift it off her head.

"Prince Loki you know the rules with assassins don't you!", A stern voice came from behind me. When I turned round I saw it was the head assassin. "Especially when it comes to my daughter", This stern voice ripping through the air.

"1. No going out with them.

2. They are allowed to come into the castle only when invited or if there's an attack.

3. If they are in the castle for those reasons no revealing their face.

And the others I can't remember", I replied. But just glared at me. Soon the girl woke up, got a lecture and went to get a different weapon or something. So I just rejoined the battle after getting back up.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

When I woke up I saw Loki and my farther glaring at each other. Soon Loki left to somewhere else in the room and I got up to receive yet another lecture.

"What have I told you about being careful especially in these conditions, Loki was pulling your hood up when I came over and you know what would have happened if I didn't stop him. You know I thought you were reliable especially when whats at stake here", He lectured me.

"I know you tell me every time I muck up when isn't often but you act like it's every time I do something", I yelled back because I have just had enough of him always looking down at me. So I just walked of ignoring him to get my other weapon.

The battle in the vault was still going strong by the time I got there. So I pulled out my little silver pole and clicked a button on it. In one second it started changing into a long two-sided axe.

Every time one came near me I decapitated it. Thor gave me a nod to show that he was impressed by how I got back on the field so quickly. Guards started poring in. We were still out numbered but then the assassins came in and were swiftly taking out the demons. And because of the assassins the battle was won.

"Another battle won thanks to the warriors of Asgard and I think we all need to thank the assassins who could have easily just stayed at the creed.", Odin started his speech.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I woke up in a really good mood so I knew that something bad was going to happen or in the next couple of days so I kept my guard up. I was walking to lunch I was told the head maid wanted to see me. So when I got to her door I knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Come in". I her the reply. So I walked in. She was pretty to say the least, she had black hair that shone and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees. It's a surprised that she was a maid the first time I saw her.

"So Lucia I have looked at your progress and have come to only one conclusion and that is to promote you.", She toke a breath building the tension "When I was wondering which rooms for you to clean I found out that you and the princes are friends so you will be cleaning their rooms" I smiled this was the promotion I had waited for.

"Than you", Was all I could really say

She laughed "If you continue like this I can see you cleaning the council's rooms as well", I smiled, now that is what I was aiming for.

_**Thor's P.O.V**_

I got up early today to help Lucia out. She has been working here for months it's about time she got a promotion. So I headed to the head maids office. I knocked on the door and went in when I got my reply I walked in closing the door behind me.

"Thor what a surprise it is to see you here", She said with a smile.

"I'm here about one of your maids"

"Oh for the love of Asgard Thor you can't fire one because they dumped you", She looked annoyed already.

"It's not that", I smiled.

"Then why are you here to annoy me cause that's your brothers job", She glared.

"I think your maid Lucia Merphy needs a promotion", I stated simply.

"And why would that be", She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she is quick at what she does, she is experienced and everything a maid should be", I sated my argument even though I knew I should have brought Loki with me to help.

"Sounds like you got a crush Thor but anyway your right she is pretty good at what she does so so why not", I smiled. "Now please go annoy someone else"

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Me in a good news before anything good happens is normally a sign that their instinct is getting better so I will properly have to put this in my months report.

"Hey can anyone help me please", I heard Thor ask.

"Sure what with", I asked him with a smile. I looked at him and noticed that he was dragging something on a sledge behind him. He smiled back at we with a smile that warms my heart.

"Can you help me drag this bilgesnipe", I looked at the bilgesnipe, it had its forked tongue sticking out between it's blood coated fangs. Blood stained its yellow and green scale, it had claws missing and red spikes missing of its back.

"And you did this all by yourself", I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah", He replied coolly.

"Well I'm impressed", I admitted. I toke some rope and started pulling.

"So where are we taking it", I asked since I had no idea cause bilgesnipe isn't the best tasting thing in the world.

"To my farther", He replied with a smile. But a wave of panick flashed through me but I didn't show it. Even though if I make one wrong move I could be fired.

Once we got outside the giant golden doors they flew open before I could ditch Thor.

"Ah Thor what have you brought me?", He boomed from the other side of the room. "Ah a bilgesnipe and how did you catch that by yourself?", He said with a smile, I wish my farther was like that.

"I set traps up", Thor smiled back.

"And how many failed?", Loki appeared from one of the back room.

"A few but I was only practicing", Thor defended himself. And yet again I was invisible of so I thought.

"Ah Lucia I have heard of your progress, you've only been here for eight months and yet you got a promotion I got to say I'm impressed", He laughed. I saw Loki's eyes flash green he was using magic, but then I Thor's eyes flash a brite blue, they were having a conversation.

"Thank you", Yet again all I could say.

**_Thor's P.O.V_**

When farther started talking to Lucia me and Loki started using a mind link spell to talk. I don't know a Lot of spells but I do know one our mother taught us, it was called glass tongue.

"I told you he would like her", I told him.

"Your plan is rubbish he will properly do a back ground check on her now, and you want her to like you", He shoke his head. It was the best plan I could come up with.

After everything was done I went to Lucia's room to have a chat.

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in", I shouted from the bath room.

"Hey", Thor greeted me as he walked in.

"Hi", I smiled. Yet again he gave me that smile that warms my heart. I remembered my brothers saying in these situations 'once your attached your fucked' I only now knew what it meant when Thor leaned close and kissed me...

_**AN: I all ready have the next 12 chapters planned so I will be updating really quickly! I have already planned what the ending will be so for a clue listen to James Taylor Single Tear!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

After our first kiss we had a chat then he left. I knew I was emotionally compromised but I didn't care I knew I had a crush on Thor for sometime but I never knew he had one on me so it was a shock. We have arranged to meet later, luckily there was no assassin hunting trips or any assassinations going on so we should be fine.

I went to Thor's room to clean it and to meet up with him.

"Hey", He smiled as soon as I walked in.

"Hi", I said as he kissed me on the lips. I feel guilty for keeping my real job a secret from him but I knew if I told him he would hate me so I will just have to keep it to myself.

"I was thinking we could go to a meadow. It's quite peaceful and today us one of my only days off so what do you think?", He asked me with a hopeful smile. And to me peaceful sounds great.

"Sounds brilliant", I said pulling him in closer. He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

We walked through the outskirts of town to the forest, then to a beautiful meadow in the middle of the forest. The meadow was massive, it had trees lining it making it a circle, it had loads of flowers and a few patches of thistle but overall it was just breath-taking. By the look of my expression Thor smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle. Suddenly a back pack appeared on his back.

"Ha Loki put a weightless and invisibility spell on so I could bring a surprise picnic", He laughed at my priceless expression.

"Great I'm starving", I said burying my hand in the bag, pulling out some chocolate and a bottle of mead.

"Hey there's only one bottle if that", Thor said taking the bottle from me, then pulling out some glasses. "There may be only one bottle of mead but I made sure there was plenty of food to go around", I looked in the basket and saw what he meant. There was three chocolate bars each, two sandwiches each and egg and bacon pie to share. But there was absolutely no healthy food, I looked around and saw an apple tree.

"I love egg and bacon pie", It wasn't a lie when I have to do paper work or a task like that at the creed I make one to keep me going. I pulled it out and cut out some slices.

"Let's eat", Thor pronounced.

After the picnic I wanted something healthy so Thor climbed up the apple tree and got one of the apples. As soon as he got down with the apple I grabbed it from his hand ran only to me tackled to the ground.

"You do know we landed in thistles", I laughed as I tried to get up.

"Whatever, come here", He laughed as he gave me a passionate kiss.

**_Thor's P.O.V_**

When we got back it was dinner time so I had to leave Lucia to join my friends. **  
**

"Thor where have you've been?", Sif asked as soon as she saw me but I only smiled back.

"Oh god Thor who's the new girl", Loki groaned.

"Not saying", I love playing this game with them.

"We will find out you know that", Loki laughed. We ate dinner which was roast boar and for pudding I had yet another egg and bacon pie.

"I would like everyone's attention please", My farther boomed "There is to be a feast a week today celebrating the end of the war between Niflheim and Alfheim but of cause since the assassins helped in the war they will be welcomed so there will be no fights with them", I guess assassins are okay I mean they do help out with wars and attacks but apart from that I don't really like them. But I must admit they have some real hotties.

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

When I first heard about the feast I was nervous but also exited I mean what if Thor kisses me in front of my dad, my brother or any of my friends but I was exited to show them how good I am at being undercover.

"Hey Lucia do you have a dress for the feast I don't I need to buy one do you want to come?", Sif asked me when I came into the room.

"I have a dress but I guess I can buy some new shoes", I replied grabbing my jumper.

"Great let's go", Sif said checking she had her wallet, that made me remember to check mine too.

"What about this one?", Sif asked me for the tenth time since we came in.

"Great get that one", I signed, I had brought my shoes already.

"Yeah I think so too", It was a shiny black dress that went up just above the knees. My shoes were a one inch silver high heels.

A few days later when I made sure that everyone was busy I went to the creed to collect my dress.

"Lucy you were seen in town with Sif", of course I was.

"So?", I asked my farther.

"We want you to full-out a report on it", He said glaring me down.

"You mean you want me to full in a report on it and I will put it in my monthly report, I'm only here to get my dress for the feast", I signed.

"You still haven't told me why?", He glared at me.

"She wanted me to go with her and I needed some new shoes so it was a good opportunity", I was getting angry really angry.

"That isn't the point", He was already angry.

"Then what is?", Have you ever felt like nothing you do is enough and sometimes you just want to runaway well that's how I fell when ever I'm home that's why I love being undercover.

"What if a Templar saw you and told the king", He was angry and so was I, I grabbed my dress.

"If one did they would have told him the same day"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

Before the feast Sif came into my room to see what I would be wearing.

"Wow nice", She said when she came in. I was wearing a blue dress that went down to my heels, my high heels and a silver necklace my mum gave me when I was fifteen. The necklace was a wing with flames around it, when ever I'm going to a party like this I wear the necklace. Sif was wearing her new dress, two-inch red high heels, a fang necklace and golden loop earrings. We heard a knock at the door.

"Come in", Sif yelled. All of the boys came in gasping. Thor was wearing his full battle armour minus the cloak. Loki was the same and with his traditional hair style. And the other three were just in battle armour.

"Thor shouldn't you be of with your new girl", Sif asked.

He shrugged "I gave her up", He said linking arms with me, it was obviously a lie so he could be with me, it was actually a good lie. I had put in the report that me and Thor was friends so I was allowed to do this and not shock them. So all eight of all walked into the hall together. I saw my brother shaking his head and smirking at me.

It was a good feast/party lots of mead, Fandral got slapped by five assassins he was hitting on, most of them were my friends I just wish my sisters could have been here. Suddenly my brother signalled he wanted to see me.

"I got to go to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute", I said to Thor.

"Of corse", He smiled and went to find his brother.

"What is it?", I asked my brother when we where alone.

"You look beautiful just like mother", He said. I smiled because apparently mother was one of the best female assassins she died with my sisters when I was fifteen. "Now I got to say I'm impressed at who you managed to befriend Thor" more than that "At the end of the party Odin is going to pronounce that there is a new war going on so when all the warriors have left to go to war you will be able to finish your job" He toke a deep breath.

"Okay I got it", I was sad my mission was coming to an end because Thor will hate me and we will properly never see each over again, I will go to war and take out all my anger out on the enemies.

I returned to the party and saw that Thor was with Loki.

"Here she comes", Loki smiled so I smiled back.

"About time lets dance", Thor said.

"I can't dance", I said, it was a lie I could dance I just didn't like dancing.

"Don't worry my toes are invincible", He laughed. I was eventually convinced. After what seemed like an hour we finally stopped dancing.

"Do you want anything to drink?",Thor asked.

"Yes please", When he left Sif came over.

"So what do you think about Thor", She asked me.

"He's a really good friend", I replied.

"Are you sure there isn't more to that story", She said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, what about you and Thor?",I said turning it around.

"We did go out for a bit but Loki dyed my hair green and I tried to strangle him so Thor dumped me", She said as if it was no big deal.

"In my defence you said my hair was horrible", Loki laughed appearing out of no where. Soon Thor came back with my drink. He handed it to me.

"Thank you", I said taking a sip. It was only my third glass of mead, it takes at least ten glasses of mead to make an asgardian drunk.

"Your welcome, so what were you all talking about?", He asked.

"Oh nothing", Sif smiled.

"No I insist what?", Sif was almost laughing now.

"You", Loki said smiling.

"What about me?", I understood the game now.

"Nothing, nothing", I smiled.

When the party was finishing Odin stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I am afraid to admit that tomorrow the warriors of Asgard and the assassins are going to war with muspellshiem I don't know how long it will be going on for but I do know that we will win", When the speech ended the tension was so high you could cut it with a knife.

After the party Thor came into my room. He locked the door and gave me a passionate kiss which I returned. He was nervous about the battle and that if he leaves the castle it might get attacked and then I could die. I wanted to tell him not to worry because I'm an assassin but I knew I couldn't. Soon one passionate kiss lead to another…


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: The reason this chapter was so late is because my computer has broken down and now I finally have my own iPod. **_

_**Lucy's**** P.O.V**_

When I woke up I had completely forgotten what had happened last night until I felt Thor move beside me. I knew I had broken dozen of rules but I didn't care I was just happy to have something like this finally happen. Normally then only times I was only allowed to do this was if I was honey potting someone. I felt Thor stir and turned his head to look at me.

"Good morning baby", He said in a soft tone.

"Hi", I smiled at him. Thor gave me a soft kiss.

"How are you going to get to your room without being seen?", I asked but he gave me a soft smile.

"Loki knows secrete passage ways and has shown me some", I smiled and walked over to my bookcase, he pressed something on the back and it slid across to show a spiderweb filled passage. He kissed me a goodbye then left to prepare for war.

**_Thor's P.O.V_**

I walked to my room thinking about going to war today and leaving Lucia. I pushed the button to open the bookcase so I can enter my room. I walked in and saw Loki sitting on my bed.

"Where were you last night?", Loki glared at me.

"I was.…urm…I was", I failed to explain.

"Don't worry I already guessed, you were with Lucia…ah I had already guessed who your new girlfriend was", He laughed.

"Now let's get ready for war", I said getting my armour out. When Loki vanished I changed into my long sleeve, black top and my black leggings. I put on my chest plate then my arms. When I was finished I got my sword from underneath by bed.

I heard a knock on my door "Come in", I yelled in response. Loki entered my room in full body armour. He also had his throwing knives strapped onto his wast and a dagger strapped to his side. I put my sword on my sheath.

"To war", I said when we were ready.

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

When all the warriors had gone to war I was told to do some extra rooms including the councils rooms, it was my chance to kill Mackcomr Demanser for his greed and because the creed needs to show Asgard that we mean business and that we are to be feared but I can't help but feel sad that I'm losing Thor for good. I got my poison pills, I was told Mackcomr Demanser takes medicine because in a war he got a dagger through his heart and now he can't got to war and has to take pills to make sure his blood doesn't clot.

I finished all my other jobs before heading to my targets room. I walking in and quickly did the cleaning then went over to his pill case. My instincts were telling me to be quick so I switched the identical pills over then made my way out of the room. When I closed the door I saw Mackcomr Demanser making his way down the corridor so I walked to my room to pack.

When before I went to lunch my stuff was picked up by my brother. When I was at lunch I heard that Mackcomr Demanser didn't turn up. When I was walking to the creed I heard a scream, so like everyone else I went to were I heard the scream. I saw a maid kneeling down by Mackcomr Demanser body, it looked like he chocked on blood. So after the guards cleared the hall way. And I made my way back to the guild.

"I've done it", I said marching into my dads office before anyone could stop me. I am so glad I put my assassins uniform on because as soon as I saw who was in there I was so glad I had my hood up "I'll come back later", I said bowing my head in respect to the king, Loki and my boyfriend.

"No sit down I was going to call you anyway", He said in a exasperated voice, so I sat down and kept my head down.

"This must be your daughter Lucy!", I heard Odin say so I lifted my head. "I have also been told that she did work in my palace, I must admit I didn't really like that guy", I clenched my teeth.

"Yes it is Lucy you can take your hood of", My farther said to me. So I toke my hood of and saw Thor and Loki's mouths drop.

I was playing with my magic so when my farther asked me something I had no idea he was talking to me.

"Lucy!", I looked up to see they were all looking at me. "I am sending you to the battle field with some other assassins, okay", I noodded. When they left I got to business.

"I did the job", I said.

"Good, did you do the poison or something else?"

"The poison", I said in an expressionless tone. I was feed up with people not being able to trust me. We assassins have to be able to trust each over with our lives but how can I trust them with my life if they don't trust me.

I packed my bags because tomorrow am going to the creed in the realm of the war. And of course Thor and Loki are coming with me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_When the fire started I ran as fast as I could down the hallways, avoiding attackers, I got out side where I ran to my farther. I looked at the building to see the creed alight with flames. I saw my little sister Sgyn, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was only eight, being dragged down by attackers. My older sister Avril, she had blonde hair and blue eyes like me and was twenty, ran over to help her out but she too was pushed to the ground. My mum Jennifer ran over to help she toke out five attackers before having her neck cut open. Sgyn was next, they drove a blunt knife throw her chest. And then Avril, the templer put his dagger in her eyes then stabbed her in the stomach. I was being dragged away by my farther and brother. _

I woke up with sweat pouring down my flushed face, it was the fifth time I had that memory/nightmare in the past two years. I was only fifth teen when that happened. I got out of bed and looked at my clock 3:45 I signed and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and then put on some blue flats. I walked silently out my room and down hall to the balcony just out of sight. I was taking in the cold, fresh air until I heard foot steps behind me…

* * *

**_Thor's P.O.V_**

I couldn't sleep for some reason. Maybe it was nerves or the rush of battle coming early I don't know. I decided to try to find something to do. I saw a balcony. It looked refreshing so I walked out onto it. I turned to see Lucy looking into the distance. She knew I was there so I leaned against the opposite wall and admired the view. I could see the marking of the bifrost site in the distance and the array of stars that shone, oblivious to the blood stained line beneath them.

"Why?", I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"It was an order. My first undercover mission. Sometimes on undercover missions you form bonds and relationships", she looked up. I saw her face was flushed. "My mother and farther meet on an undercover mission, they both had the same target. In the end they worked together"

"What is it?", I asked "Can't sleep?"

"Something like that", she looked down.

"So you and me was a mistake?", I knew it was.

"Like I said sometimes you from bonds. If my farther finds out he will be furious. I won't be able to go on another mission in ages", she looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"What happened to your mother?", She looked down as soon as I asked that.

"She died" she said quickly "Along with my sisters"

I was about to say something but she walked off before I could.

* * *

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

When I got back to my room I buried my head in my hands. Why did Thor have to be here.

In the morning I got back into my old routine. I brushed my teeth then I had a quick shower. I brushed my hair let it dry on its own and then got dressed. I knew what lessons I had and that they would be with Thor and Loki. Assassins train until their ready and apparently I'm learning quickly for an 20 year old. My lessons today are 2 hours of personal fitness followed by 3 hours of hand to hand combat then 2 hours of weapons training. You may think that's harsh but we have energy drinks and coffee.

when I got the massive kitchen I made myself a sandwich and got a bottle of lucozade (I know Asgard wouldn't have it but still), then I sat down in the even bigger living room. The houses we live in are like normal houses but with about three floors just for bedrooms, all with a privet bathroom that includes a shower and bath. So you can imagine how much plumbing we need. Being the bosses daughter I get a bigger room than the other assassins.

It was me and a few other assassins in the room when my best friend Mineral came in.

"Hey! I heard the princes got some of the larger rooms", I rolled my eyes she is always the one to gossip. Her parents died on a mission together when she was nine but she still puts on a brave face "Thor's hot but in a few years Loki might be hotter", I mentally face planted while the grown up assassins were shacking theirs heads amoused "I also heard that Josh and Zak are back from their mission together", I looked up at this. she knew I had a crush on zak. It went like this big crush, went out with Thor, crush gone, me and Thor split up, big crush back.

Thor and Loki walked in at that point both had wet hair and were grinning mischievously. It was obvious they had done something that included water, I hoped they just both had a shower and one of them told a joke. But of course a shriek came from the kitchen telling us other wise. When me and Mineral checked it out we saw that Meya had another shower. The tap on the sink was broken flooding the kitchen with water while Maya desperately tried to fix it. I used a simple fixing spell and soon the water stopped.

"Now who's going to see if that worked?", Mineral asked next to me. Who I then pushed towards the sink then hid behind the table. The first clue that it didn't work was the scream the second was the sound of water. So I qickly put the tap back in place then dragged her away so someone else could find it. Who was Odin. Luckily that ment the two brothers didn't prank anyone else.

Its hand to hand combat training now.

"Okay everyone we will be practising the sliding kick. Let me see now Lucy and Zak can demonstrate it", My teacher Evan told use when we were all there. It was me, Mineral, Thor, Loki, Zak and Nash. Nash is a nickname giving to a 19 years old guy, he's nothin special, normal black hair and quite tall.

The whole floor is lined with mats so we don't brake our bones. Me and zak walked to the centre of the room and started fighting. Punches and kicks were missing when I flew backwards. Zak knew were were showing the sliding kick so the gave me the opportunity to do it on him. I ran at him but then a few meters before i started sliding and when u got to him I kicked him with full force in the stomach sending him flying back to the ground.

"Good now thats how you do it", My teacher said as zak got up slowly. After 3 hours of that you really think that lunch break is hevan.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_When the fire started I ran as fast as I could down the hallways, avoiding attackers, I got out side where I ran to my farther. I looked at the building to see the creed alight with flames. I saw my little sister Sgyn, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was only eight, being dragged down by attackers. My older sister Avril, she had blonde hair and blue eyes like me and was twenty, ran over to help her out but she too was pushed to the ground. My mum Jennifer ran over to help she toke out five attackers before having her neck cut open. Sgyn was next, they drove a blunt knife throw her chest. And then Avril, the templer put his dagger in her eyes then stabbed her in the stomach. I was being dragged away by my farther and brother. _

I woke up with sweat pouring down my flushed face, it was the fifth time I had that memory/nightmare in the past two years. I was only fifth teen when that happened. I got out of bed and looked at my clock 3:45 I signed and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and then put on some blue flats. I walked silently out my room and down hall to the balcony just out of sight. I was taking in the cold, fresh air until I heard foot steps behind me…

* * *

**_Thor's P.O.V_**

I couldn't sleep for some reason. Maybe it was nerves or the rush of battle coming early I don't know. I decided to try to find something to do. I saw a balcony. It looked refreshing so I walked out onto it. I turned to see Lucy looking into the distance. She knew I was there so I leaned against the opposite wall and admired the view. I could see the marking of the bifrost site in the distance and the array of stars that shone, oblivious to the blood stained line beneath them.

"Why?", I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"It was an order. My first undercover mission. Sometimes on undercover missions you form bonds and relationships", she looked up. I saw her face was flushed. "My mother and farther meet on an undercover mission, they both had the same target. In the end they worked together"

"What is it?", I asked "Can't sleep?"

"Something like that", she looked down.

"So you and me was a mistake?", I knew it was.

"Like I said sometimes you from bonds. If my farther finds out he will be furious. I won't be able to go on another mission in ages", she looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"What happened to your mother?", She looked down as soon as I asked that.

"She died" she said quickly "Along with my sisters"

I was about to say something but she walked off before I could.

* * *

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

When I got back to my room I buried my head in my hands. Why did Thor have to be here.

In the morning I got back into my old routine. I brushed my teeth then I had a quick shower. I brushed my hair let it dry on its own and then got dressed. I knew what lessons I had and that they would be with Thor and Loki. Assassins train until their ready and apparently I'm learning quickly for an 20 year old. My lessons today are 2 hours of personal fitness followed by 3 hours of hand to hand combat then 2 hours of weapons training. You may think that's harsh but we have energy drinks and coffee.

when I got the massive kitchen I made myself a sandwich and got a bottle of lucozade (I know Asgard wouldn't have it but still), then I sat down in the even bigger living room. The houses we live in are like normal houses but with about three floors just for bedrooms, all with a privet bathroom that includes a shower and bath. So you can imagine how much plumbing we need. Being the bosses daughter I get a bigger room than the other assassins.

It was me and a few other assassins in the room when my best friend Mineral came in.

"Hey! I heard the princes got some of the larger rooms", I rolled my eyes she is always the one to gossip. Her parents died on a mission together when she was nine but she still puts on a brave face "Thor's hot but in a few years Loki might be hotter", I mentally face planted while the grown up assassins were shacking theirs heads amoused "I also heard that Josh and Zak are back from their mission together", I looked up at this. she knew I had a crush on zak. It went like this big crush, went out with Thor, crush gone, me and Thor split up, big crush back.

Thor and Loki walked in at that point both had wet hair and were grinning mischievously. It was obvious they had done something that included water, I hoped they just both had a shower and one of them told a joke. But of course a shriek came from the kitchen telling us other wise. When me and Mineral checked it out we saw that Meya had another shower. The tap on the sink was broken flooding the kitchen with water while Maya desperately tried to fix it. I used a simple fixing spell and soon the water stopped.

"Now who's going to see if that worked?", Mineral asked next to me. Who I then pushed towards the sink then hid behind the table. The first clue that it didn't work was the scream the second was the sound of water. So I qickly put the tap back in place then dragged her away so someone else could find it. Who was Odin. Luckily that ment the two brothers didn't prank anyone else.

Its hand to hand combat training now.

"Okay everyone we will be practising the sliding kick. Let me see now Lucy and Zak can demonstrate it", My teacher Evan told use when we were all there. It was me, Mineral, Thor, Loki, Zak and Nash. Nash is a nickname giving to a 19 years old guy, he's nothin special, normal black hair and quite tall.

The whole floor is lined with mats so we don't brake our bones. Me and zak walked to the centre of the room and started fighting. Punches and kicks were missing when I flew backwards. Zak knew were were showing the sliding kick so the gave me the opportunity to do it on him. I ran at him but then a few meters before i started sliding and when u got to him I kicked him with full force in the stomach sending him flying back to the ground.

"Good now thats how you do it", My teacher said as zak got up slowly. After 3 hours of that you really think that lunch break is hevan.


	12. Chapter 12

I know my summary sucks so I'm going hold a competition. the best summery will get their character put in my book. The second best will get a character in one of my new books. you can pm me or put it as a comment. you have until my next chapter which will be in the next week or so.

1. Send me your summary by ether pm or comment.

2. I will tell u if you have won or in second place.

3. If you have I will contact you about your character.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lucy's**_ **_P.O.V_**

It was 3am when I was woken up by the sound of some one knocking on my door. Curiously I got out off bed and put my throwing knives on. The creed invented a throwing knife system that was a pack of knives that are strapped just below the bend in your arm. When you need a knife one droops down handle first so you catch it flip it round and throw it. I have a pack on both arms so I can throw two knives at once.

When I opened the door a bucket of water was thrown at me, leaving me drenched. I looked up to see Thor holding the bucket and a smirking Loki.

"That was revenge for pretending to be our friend", Thor said simply.

"I think we better run", Loki said starting to take off, soon being followed by Thor but in one swift motion I threw two knives that caught their shirts and pinned them to the wall.

"Loki, Thor what did you do?", My brother said slightly amused. When he came out of his room. His room was next to mine then it was my farther's who gave the next room to Odin, I had no idea where Thor and Loki's rooms where. Next to come out was my farther and Odin.

"Thor, Loki back to your rooms at once!", Odin boomed. They were in trouble, good.

"We would farther but I'm afraid were stuck", Came Loki's response. I can't believe they are 29, I know that's young for the Aesir but still. I walked up to them and pulled the knives out the wall freeing them.

* * *

**_Thor's P.O.V _**

I was still in a good mood about pranking Lucy, gods did she look mad. I was exploring the creed when I walked into the forge. I saw Lucy was sitting at the table fiddling with something. I needed to sharpen my sword so I knew I couldn't just leave. I sat down and started to sharpen my blade. I felt an icy stare reach me and when I turned around I saw Lucy had turned to face me.

"What is that?", I asked when I saw the device in Lucy's hand.

"A bomb", She said simply "It's a thing I made, if I get it just right it will explode into fire", she sighed.

"How big will the fire be?", I asked, by now I had stopped what I was doing.

"I don't know without testing it, but I should be able to take down a house and maybe start a fire that could burn down a small village", A guy I knew from train came in the room in full assassin armour.

"You got ten minutes to get ready", He said before running down the hall.

"Is that thing finished?"

"Yep", Came her only reply before she to left.

* * *

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

Everyone was ready. I was being sent to the front line first with Thor and Loki unfortunately. As my brother and farther are still on the battle plans and will soon be in the battle with Thanesah a friend of my brothers but I think theres more to it than that. Mineral and Zak are fighting villages that are under attack.

As soon as you get off your horse you can feel the tension in the air. You can hear the battle cries in the distance telling you that your close. You can smell the gangrene and rot in the air from the dead bodies that lay meters away. The commander lead us through the bodies until we saw the fighting. We are wining at the moment.

"This is the plan, we are going to attack them from round the back so we have them surrounded. Then we kill them all. The order we will go in is warriors first and assassins bring up the rear.

We started walking in our order. I looked at the types of assassins that would be fighting with me. There are six types of assassins, three are here with me. You have the castle assassins who's armour is black. They are some of the best you have. They also do jobs for the royal family also they are the best fighters and leaders. The next type are the commanders, they are great fighters and leaders. The last type of the ones with me are the normal assassins in plain white, that's me. The three types that aren't here is the creed leader and the second and third in charge. You have to be the best to get up that high. The creed leader is my farther, second in charge is my brother then at third it's his 'friend' Thanesah.

We came to a halt. We are up hill to the enemies. They haven't even seen us yet. The commander is a castle assassin. He moved in front of us and in one simple move of his arm we charged.


End file.
